Silver Bullets
by holmesfreak1412
Summary: AU [Drabble-esque series: Meet your Victors a la Detective Conan] They are the Districts' Silver Bullets, also known as the Victors. The odds have been in their favor. Or so they thought.


Title: Silver Bullets

Author: holmesfreak1412

Fandom: The Hunger Games/Detective Conan- Alternative Universe- Crossover

Characters: Notable ones in Detective Conan

Rating: T

Genre: Angst, Drama

Language: English

Description: [Drabble-esque series: Meet your Victors a la Detective Conan] They are the Districts' Silver Bullets, also known as the Victors. Are the odds always in their favor?

Disclaimer: I do not any part of the Detective Conan and The Hunger Games Trilogy franchise. Rights belong to Gosho Aoyama and Suzanne Collins respectively.

Some text, pertaining to the industry of the Districts are derived from The Hunger Games: Tribute Guide, as well some quotes at the beginning. The rules to stay alive however are made by me in an attempt to add a flavor in this thing.

Author's Note: I am always interested about writing crossovers and since The Hunger Games provides us with such wonderful premise for fanfictions, I decided to write something about it with Detective Conan characters. I'm sure if you are reading this, you probably know enough not to be confused by the alternate world. If not, I'll try to enlighten you as much as I can. :D

Personally, I only like the premise of this trilogy. I'm sort of partial with the first book (two of my favorite characters, Cato and Clove being there), is okay with the second and somehow hate the third. It's only probably because the author killed Finnick Odair 3

This only illustrates the games of the victors as I made them to be. I might write a sequel about it's consequences someday. But for now...

I think it's fairly known that victors, when they win automatically become mentors for their district's next set of tributes afterwards. That fact will be mentioned here repeatedly. It's some kind of my plot device.

And another thing, when you see the word "parachute", of course it means the things mentors send to their tributes through the sponsors which one will get by either being likeable or dangerous enough to win. In The Hunger Games universe, this makes a lot of difference.

Thanks go to -anonymouslypeeved for taking a look at this and encouraging me to publish, despite my misgivings. Nothing much was changed though so all these mistakes are mine :D

…

…

xxx.

Silver Bullets

.

.

_"In penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and a female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "reaping". These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol. And then transferred to a public arena, where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games."_

_-_The Treaty of Treason

…

…

_May the odds be ever in your favor._

-The Capitol

xxx.

...

_Stay alive…_

-The Mentors

...

xxx.

...

_01 Stay alive. Survive. Kill if you have to._

District One – Luxury

"_District 1 makes the luxury goods that decorate and beautify our great Capitol. Its excellent taste and craftsmanship keep Capitol residents bewigged and bedazzled year-round._"

.

001 Vermouth

For every tribute she kills and tortures , parachutes arrive. They send her apples mostly, as if homage to the fact that this is the first Hunger Games and she is acting more or less like their Eve should be, as the would-be mother of all tributes who will kill before being killed. As the beginning of an age where children kill each other and victors will be all broken afterwards and henceforth. She will be their first example. She will be their Eve.

She eats the apples.

They all taste rotten.

.

002 Hakuba Saguru

He will win the Seventy-Second Hunger Games as the thirteenth victor from District One, vicious, dangerous and beautiful. He makes his first kill two minutes and thirty-five seconds in the Bloodbath; receives his first sponsor gift the second day—eight hours, three minutes and seventeen seconds after he feigns tears over the death of his district partner; figures out how to tame a muttation falcon the fifth day and names him Watson three minutes and thirteen seconds later. He sets traps that are more than the remaining tributes' number. He is awake twenty four hours every day. By the tenth day, twenty-two tributes are already down. One more to go.

By the seventeenth day, he meets the other thorn to his victory. They fight for two days, six hours, nine seconds until he finally plunges his sword and stabs the other tribute multiple times in his exhilaration. Blood sprays over to him and Saguru knows that after nineteen days, ten hours and fifteen seconds, he finally won. He is coming home.

He remembers all these numbers precisely well as he goes to his Victory tour, makes his speech and visit all the losing Districts but he can never recall how many exactly he did kill, who and what District they came from and what murderous effort from him it took them to die. Can't relive how each kill felt. Doesn't want to remember it.

He knows well why he had to though.

…

…

_02 Stay alive. Play the games the way they want you to. Don't do anything that will remind everyone that they can kill you anytime._

District Two- Masonry (secretly, Peacekeeping)

"_Our nation would be nothing without District 2's superb stonework. It builds and fortifies our cities and its citizens are known individually for their strength._"

.

003 Gin

His arena is in a frozen tundra and he likes it that way, because the red of blood compliments the white of snow well. And bone too. He kills with the ferocity of a Career Tribute, delights the audience with what he knows is a good show. It is the most beautiful thing Gin has ever experienced in his life. And he believes everyone thinks similarly. He chokes boys with his bare hands and slits the throat of every female that crosses his way. He receives gifts from his sponsor every night. They love him. He is the hero in this piece.

But when he kills the pathetic pair from District Twelve with not a bit of difficulty as he beheads them, no parachutes come. Gin thinks it must be the lack of drama that the capitol would have wanted. Later, in the final interview, he is made to realize that all along he is the villain of this story. And they never really wanted him to win in the first place.

.

004 Chianti

Winning the games is not too hard. It's boring actually. Can't the Capitol come up with a more interesting death scenario for her to act up?

All of this is but pent-up animosity though. She is not allowed to say that in public.

...

...

_03 Stay alive. You belong to your district for a reason._

District Three- Technology

"_Panem is one of the most advanced nations in mankind's history, thanks to the efforts of District 3. Its computers keep us all connected and its electronic gadgets keep us all entertained._"

.

005 Agasa Hiroshi

His arena was a labyrinth, like the one Daedalus made in the land of Crete through Minos' orders— aptly symbolic as the old maze in the old land of Greece was where the children of Athens were sent to be devoured by the monster Minotaur every year. It was inescapable. It was made specifically to kill people as they themselves were being slowly executed through mortal terror. It was the most reviling thing. The tale is of course illegal in the society they are in, where the Capitol reigns and where the annual guillotining of twenty-four innocent children is a festivity but Hiroshi knows it anyway. His well-meaning father told him about it and he knows well how it ends.

He couldn't be like Theseus who was strong and had Ariadne's thread to guide him, especially when everyone else competing will be forced to be a Minotaur one way or another. No, Hiroshi becomes Daedalus himself, who uses technology to his own advantage. He will fly his way out of the arena. He will come home.

So he resets all the traps he can find in the labyrinth maze, makes them more formidable, more ineludible than it already is. He doesn't give anyone a chance. He wouldn't.

The rest of the time, he is in his hidden alcove, waiting for each cannon to sound, knowing that each proclamation marks the death of another child in another one of his ambush devices. He hopes it isn't but he knows better. He doesn't forget to cry every time.

Later as they fetch him on a hovercraft, they tell him that he killed seventeen tributes in total.

He didn't expect he needed that much blood in his hands to glue his wings together.

.

006 Koizumi Akako

When she is hailed the victor and is forced to do what the rest— the beautiful ones— do to live, she realizes that being loved by everyone is not that good after all.

Especially if they are all ugly.

…

...

_04 Stay alive. Make them all love you._

District Four- Fishing

"_Do you like seafood? Shrimp and crabmeat? Often overlooked, District 4 plays an essential role, bringing us the bounty of the sea. These citizens are adept with nets and tridents, and can swim like fish themselves._"

007 Nakamori Aoko

When she boards the train towards her death, she makes sure she leaves her heart behind.

She meets her mentor for the first time, the man everyone in the Capitol dubs as KID, her district calls a hero and her family frowns upon. He flirts with her. She tries to ignore him but ultimately fails when she lets herself be kissed by him in the last night, her body wanting to feel what is still left there to feel. She's sixteen and it feels good.

The day of the games, he gives her a little ball as a district token. He tells her it would help. She wants to believe him. Later in the launch room, the officers confiscate it. They don't want any tricks. They report this on national TV, how District Four tried to sneak on the Capitol. They have proven that she can't. But nevertheless her betting odds rise. They see her as someone audacious. The audience likes tributes who take risks.

In her games, she is the one who got the most sponsors. KID sends her the most useful things. They are small things but useful nonetheless. A match allows her to burn half the arena. A small dynamite helps her create an avalanche. A little penknife is for the net she makes to trap her kills. They probably are not very expensive gifts but KID knows enough to know she can make mountain out of a molehill.

For every parachute that descends, her heart flutters. For a moment she is confused. Hasn't she left it back home?

.

008 Kuroba Kaito

He has always been a notorious oddity among people in District Four. He does not wield tridents, hates working with nets, cannot sing a single voyage song and is a noisy brat among the composed demeanor of most people. And he is scared of fish. So when Kaito confidently volunteers for the place as the male tribute for the Seventy-First Hunger Games, not only have the citizens decided not to harbor any high hopes, they also are a bit sour. He is a nice boy. Most people don't want to see him torn by mutts and be mangled by maces. They don't want to see that complacent smile fade from his face.

But he is not Kuroba Kaito when he enters the games. The cool, calm, collected cassanova in the interviews and the boy who scored a ten in the private training sessions is not the prankster they all know and loved. He is not the loser who they believe will go home in pieces. He is of winner quality— beautiful and dangerous. And the Capitol loves him. District Four doesn't. He is not the Kaito they know.

He wins his games through his numerous sponsors that kept him fed all throughout, a rain of blessings that doesn't force him to catch fish for food. He doesn't make nets or wield tridents to kill other tributes. He just smiles for the cameras. Overnight, he becomes the great Kaitou Kid.

It's the type of smile that District Four people know they want to fade. They know enough to know what follows otherwise is a life of tears. No smiles.

...

...…

_05 Stay alive. Give them hell._

District Five- Power (secretly Science and Research)

"_Electric, solar, and nuclear - District 5 harnesses the energy of the earth and the sky in order to power our great nation._"

.

009 Miyano Shiho

She was born out of a laboratory, as an answer to District Five's waning population with her "parents" listed in her patent certificate as the two promising tributes from District Two in some long-ago Hunger Games who were killed at the last day, permitting their own district representative to win. Since then, District Five became the Career District nobody knows about. With most citizens sterile at the exposure in their power plant jobs, genetic mutations are more than welcome. With the miniscule demography they have for children eligible for the games, they need some volunteers. Real human children are spared of this fate and yearly apprehension. They leave everything to the mutations like her. They were made for the games, to save innocent children from being taken away. Thus, win or lose, alive or dead, they always come home a hero.

But her knack for poisons made her more than that. She becomes a legend. To the Capitol, she is Miyano Shiho, the victor of the Sixty-Ninth Hunger Games who didn't mind the burning desert as she made sure she wouldn't stay there for long, waiting for everyone to drop dread from her own design. But to District Five's secret research institute, she is the highly successful Experiment Sherry, whose DNA will be reborn soon enough when her time comes as Experiment Haibara Ai. They want to make more victors. Not just heroic, selfless tributes.

They want to make better heroes.

.

010 Okiya Subaru

He doesn't show off nor does he pretend to be weak in training. He scores well. He dresses okay. He is amiable in the interviews but not too much. Nor is he too conspicuously inconspicuous to be mysterious. Pretty soon the whole nation, as well the other tributes begin to regard him as another nobody that will die early. He will be a meal for everyone, whose death provides one step closer to triumph.

Subaru makes no promises though.

…

...

_06 Stay alive. Run when you can_

District Six- Transportation

"_Our hovercraft, our high-speed trains, and our cargo trains come to us from District 6. Ironically, the citizens here have little love for travel._"

.

011 Konosuke Jii

Like Agasa Hiroshi from last year, Jii took advantage of what technology has to offer him. He was lucky that his arena hosted a big modern city. It should be easy.

He didn't kill anyone but he was a terribly good escape artist. The Capitol had their fun in the episodically thrilling chases. They all liked him enough to win,

He wishes now that he didn't. His victory didn't stop away from running away as he does now, He never did really escape after all.

…

012 Jodie Starling

She wins when she is only sixteen, after shooting a dart to a tribute who has celebrated way too early.

She is going on forty already a year later.

_..._

_..._

_07 Stay alive. You have to come home._…

District Seven- Lumber

"_This beautiful district is lush with trees, from which these citizens supply our lumber and paper. The people of District 7 are hardworking and down-to-earth._"

013 Hattori Heiji

He kills only when he absolutely has to with an improvised katana he has made out of the choices he still have. He makes them go fast, for them not to only think of what they could have been, not what they are going to be now. No sense giving these eccentric, tyrannical people what they call a good show. They want pain? No way.

But then again, these people just have no right to see him dead too.

He kills, not because he is determined to make this worse week the best in his life. He kills because he knows it is and he wouldn't let that be in his last moments.

.

014 Toyama Kazuha

In the Justice Building before his own Games, Kazuha gives her childhood friend Heiji an omamori charm she made herself, so as to remind him of home when he needs it. It smells of pine trees. It smells of her. She makes him promise to come home. He shrugs, saying he would. And don't take it any wrong. Because it's not going to be because of her.

But Kazuha knows better. During the Games, the metal inside inside the charm stops a knife blade from killing him. It kept him from harm. He will come home.

When she herself is reaped, he gives it back to her, saying that if it kept him alive, it would keep her from harm's way too. She doesn't accept it, saying she already has one. But Heiji swaps it in the last day anyway. She knows. She can tell the difference.

Every night, she plays with it. It keeps her sane.

Two weeks later, she comes home.

...

...

_08 Stay alive. Bring pride when you come home_

District Eight- Textile

"_From the simple, lovely fabrics of the districts to the brocades favoured in the Capitol, District 8 makes it all._"

015 Kobayashi Sumiko

Nobody in District Eight is ever prepared to go to the Hunger Games. Their home is too urbanized to brace them as tributes, much less a survivor. Not a sight of greenery, the stinking industrial fumes is as close as what they can get to fresh air. Nobody knows how to hunt in this District, even if they are allowed to. They are all workers here. Slaves. Not anyone meant for a game where only one lives. But then some must be skilled enough. They have victors after all.

This is the thought that Sumiko hold on to as she deliberately pollutes the river that is the only body of water that supplies everyone with potable liquid. She knows how to. They have one like it in their district and it is poison in itself. Meanwhile, she waits and feeds herself of her own clothes which she knows is edible enough, thanks to her district.

She also doesn't forget to filter her water with her own made fabrics.

.

016 Shiratori Ninzaburou

A girl once told him that doing something for his district is the best thing anyone can do. He recites the same words when he is asked why he volunteered. He says the same when he wins. He is proud of the fact when he comes home.

Two years later, he becomes the girl's mentor. He makes sure she lives.

…

_09 Stay alive. You have a lot better things to do._

District Nine:- Grain

"_District 9 is Panem's bread bowl, giving us the fertile harvest we need to keep rising as a nation. Its amber waves of grain are an inspiration to us all._"

017 Miyamoto Yumi

No. She wouldn't die without seeing her own wedding happen. She wouldn't let it.

.

018 Amuro Tooru

Nobody knows he's this dangerous until it's too late. Who knows that complacent grin of his hides as much?

He smiles as he says and does things in the arena, talking to his victims amiably like they are on a friendly chat. Maybe he thinks the audience like it but he only succeeds at making them conclude he's some unhinged lunatic. Nobody wants that for a victor. The GameMakers try to kill him afterwards.

They fail. And it is not destined to be the only time.

Even after his ally Date Wataru gets killed by District Ten's spear, he still smiles. When he wins, he has a wide grin on his face.

But every night, he cries himself to sleep.

...

_10 Stay alive. Because you have to._

District Ten – Live Stock

"_The gentle lowing of cattle is the first thing a visitor to District 10 hears. This region raises strong, healthy livestock, which becomes the meat that helps us raise strong, healthy children of Panem._"

O19 Sato Miwako

Her district partner, Matsuda Jinpei died saving her. She wouldn't let that be wasted.

.

020 Takagi Wataru

Spearing other children is no different from butchering goats, his father tells him when he got reaped. Wataru knows enough of the horror stories to know that everyone can say and believe that but they die anyway. With spears in their throats, like the animals they sell everyday for the enemy's pleasure.

In his games, Wataru kills, yes, but he doesn't stay long enough to see the life leave their eyes. No, they are all wrong. It's not even close than what he does at home.

You don't grieve for cows.

And you are not one of them.

...

...

_11 Stay alive. It's not really you they are seeing,_

District Eleven – Agriculture

"_Known for its bountiful orchards, District 11's workers spend their days among rustling fruit trees and sizeable farms._"

021 Suzuki Sonoko

She just thinks of these games as a vacation, an adventure she has to take. She doesn't remember much but when she wakes up, they tell her that she's already coming home.

.

022 Kyogoku Makoto

He has never lost a match before. He is not about to now.

…

_12 Stay alive. Don't ever think you can't._

District Twelve- Coal Mining

"_One of the outer districts, this is nonetheless a crucial one. These brave and hardy workers descend deep into the earth each day to mine the coal that keeps our nation running._"

.

023 Mouri Ran

In the arena, she sleeps with her eyes open.

She is too scared to fight. But she has hidden well. Nobody finds her. The GameMakers aren't very interested to flush her out either.

But the inevitable comes. She doesn't escape the kill. They force the last two tributes to meet. The big boy from Two grins, readying his whip. In panic, she kicks her assailant in the head, eyes closed. She doesn't see his broken neck, doesn't hear it snap. But she hears the cannon anyway. She won.

It's the only worthy footage they can show everyone at the recaps but she still can't bring herself to watch it.

She keeps her eyes fast closed then. And her mouth shut.

.

024 Kudo Shinichi

They say that the odds are always in his favor.

People tell him he doesn't have to do anything to win. They will inevitably drop dead when he is around anyway. Why bother?

...

...

xxx.

END

...

AN: Hm, there might be some questions so I'll try my might to answer.

Sonoko's drabble is hinting about bipolarity which she theorizes that in the manga that she have after these deduction episodes of hers. In her version, she thinks half of her mind falls asleep and the other begins to do unimaginable things. It applies here in this universe, where she wakes finding out she lived and killed a lot of children to do so. The other drabbles hint some of their canon character personality as well including Ran's ability to play hide-and-seek well, Shinichi's "death magnetism", one of Heiji's quotes in the tenth movie, the fact that Makoto is undefeated, Kaito's dual personality, Sato's past, Akako's desires to be loved etc. I hope you got as much.

You may have noticed that I put some of the canon couples in the same districts. Yes, that is intentional. As well as some of the hinted romance.

I think I deserve a review for my guts to post something unprecedented in the fandom. It's the first THG-DC crossover isn't it? XD


End file.
